TAG! I'M IT!
by Mayniac
Summary: YAY! I was tagged! BWAHAHAHHA! Okay, yeah, so... Just read I guess... Hehe. I tagged people. I like tagging. Lol. MOE ALL THE WAY! I... don't really know why I made it T. lol... Anyone can really read it I guess.


-1**YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! I just got taaagged! I just got taaagged! Haha! And guess who by? THIS AWESOME PERSON BY THE NAME OF RAZOR BURN AND ANGER MANAGMENT!! WOOT! Lol. Haha. But, I am SO sorry about the length. I feel like such a horrible person…AHHHHHH! Anyway, just so you know, this is all MOE!**

**Rules**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My tags!!**

**Anna-Morgause ****(A MOE loverrrr! And omg, I love ur stories!! I really hope you do this… haha. Because, you know, your updates and stuff… lol. Or if you're even reading this… I hope u are reading this… haha.)**

**PyratGurl05**** (One of my rant readers! O0o0o0! Please do this! Haha… I know you see this. Lol. I know your reading this!!)**

**OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**** (YAY! You're writing is aaaaawesome! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN TAGGED! DO MORE THAN ONE! BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! Lol.)**

**Someone aka Me ****(Haha. I know you've never written a MOE story for fan fiction, but I know you can probably write! And u have good taste in books, hehe, GO MR! o0o0! And you're a Rant Reader!!)**

**Baybee.Kayked.Fever (Lol. U probably don't know me, hahaha. But you're stories rock. Yup! So…Yeah…) **

**TAG! YOU'RE ALL IT!**

__

**MOE!**

**1. Don't Tell Me By: Avril Lavigne (Aw, sad song…)**

Miley's eyes burned with tears of anger. She didn't know why he'd do this. He was sweet with her through everything. It was kind of weird how he would do something… wrong like this to her.

He'd left. For good. Just… leaving? And the worst part? He told her over the phone.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Those were his last words, and then she hung up. Not saying another word. But she wasn't going to say anything to him ever again. Not even cry. Well, not let him know. She didn't feel guilty that she hung up on him before she said goodbye. She loved him, but now she believed 'What is love?'.

He had ruined everything. Her heart. But he'd never know that. Half because he was all the way in New Jersey, but the other half? Because she wasn't admitting it. Never talking to him ever again either. And she didn't care. Not one bit.

* * *

**2. The Last Song By: The All-American Rejects (Kind of another sad song…)**

It killed him to do this, but it was the only way he could even do it without hurting her too bad. He loved her with all his heart, and he wanted to show it to. But not by moving all the way across the country! But to him, he never thought that he'd be good enough for her. And she deserved the best. He didn't know if she wanted it, but she needed it.

He gathered his courage and knocked on the door. She opened it and grinned. "Hey Joey! Where've you been this whole…week?"

He smiled a sad smile. "Miley… I'm… moving."

Her smile faltered and he found pain in her eyes. "Wait, what? Where? Uh, next door?" She asked hopefully, but really doubting it.

He sighed and looked down to his feet. Taking her hand, he lead her out to her yard and started singing 'The Last Song'.

The words burned her ears, but she smiled. He loved her. "Thank you." She whispered to him, caressing his cheek.

Her eyes were full of understanding and compassion. Joe remembered why he loved her so much. Then the sprinklers turned on, but neither of them moved, letting the water rain over them.

"Joe… never forget me."

He smiled depressingly and truthfully answered in the same tone as her, "Never ever."

That was the last time he has ever sang. And the last time he'd ever even looked at a girl the same way he looked at Miley. And then…

"MILEY?!"

"JOE!"

* * *

**3. Thanks For The Memories By: Fall Out Boy (Dude, what is up with this sadness?! SERIOUSLY! Haha, have you noticed all of them are sad, and so far, all of them are small. Lol.)**

He glanced at her from across the classroom. She was staring up at the teacher, showing no emotion. It hurt him on the inside, but he's never say so. He looked away and tried concentrating, but kept feeling as if all the class was staring at him disapprovingly.

Ugh. He really had a pretty good relationship with her, but her was forgetting her. Actually, is he had to admit it, it really _wasn't_ a good memory being with her. Not such a great memory. She was gone from his life. He was kicking her out. Our with every word she had said. Every feeling she'd shared. Now it was all down the toilet.

That's when the bell rang and he walked out. He accidentally pushed her on the way and rolled his eyes.

"What?" She asked with an attitude.

"Just wanted to say thanks for the memories." He said sickeningly nice.

* * *

**4. Obviously By: MCFLY (OMG. I LOVE MCFLY!!)**

He walked along his sidewalk thinking of this girl. She was so different. Perfect. And maybe that was the problem. He couldn't live up to her. She was out of his league.

Wait, no. She had one flaw… Her boyfriend. Her stupid little boyfriend. Her no good lying cheating too perfect boyfriend. Of course he never told her that. He always had told her that they were a great couple.

We wished that he could say something else. But he couldn't tell her something different. Something along the lines of 'He doesn't treat you right! I'm the one who you should be dating!' But that wasn't how everything worked out in his world. In his world, best friends complimented best friends on things that weren't exactly true. Maybe that's why he felt like such a fake in this world.

He then noticed he was walking up to someone's house. That girl. The girl he was thinking off. He stared at it, longing to open the door and tell her he loved her. But, he didn't. He kept walking. And at that moment, he knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

**5. Just Friends By: JONAS BROTHERS! (Yay! A song with a happy ending! Finally…)**

Miley skipped home, smiling hugely. She'd just heard from Joe that he and his girlfriend broke up. Sure, she should be said for her best friend, but she was incredibly happy. Now maybe they could finally be together!

She quickly ran up to her room once she got home and signed into yahoo. No one was on but…

DaAwesomestJo-e-Nas: Hey there Smiley Miley

xXAwesomerThanJoeXx: Hiiiiii!

DaAwesomestJo-e-Nas: Hey! Wats up with ur name?!

xXAwesomerThanJoeXx: At least I'm not lying!

She grinned and quickly signed off. Then she fell asleep for a quick nap, thinking of only one thing. 'Joe Jonas, do you take Miley Stewart as your beloved wife that you will- I DO.'

Miley giggled, and then woke up. "Miley! Miley! Wake up! It's time!"

5 minutes later Miley found herself walking down the aisle with Joe waiting there at the end. (**If you people don't get what just happened, it's like in the movies. You know, how it just skips up to the future. Yeah…)**

* * *

**6. Walk Away By: Paula DeAnda Feat. The Dey **

"I'm gonna remember you. You're gonna remember me."

Those were both of there last words. And so far, it seemed true in both of their lives. But it didn't seem like it to each other.

Miley glared jealously at Joe and his new girlfriend. Taylor Smith. It hurt Miley just to see them holding hands. Her heart would break if she saw them kiss. But then she couldn't help but think, 'Does she play Guitar Hero with you, Joe? Does she treat you the way I did?'

The next day she sat on her bed. Trying to move on. Trying to forget. But then she kept thinking 'Why doesn't Jake treat me like Joe? Joe knew me so much better… Why am I still with this stupid jerk? Shouldn't I be with Joe?…'

Joe was having the same problems though. 'I love Taylor, don't I? But when I see Miley… I can't leave. When I talk to her… I can't stop. I can't stay away.'

So, maybe they were meant to be. But they wouldn't admit it. Both of them just kept thinking 'Walk away'.

* * *

**7. Kiss The Girl By: Ashley Tisdale (Yayy! Happiness!)**

The school dance and the group was just sitting at their own table.

"Why did we even come if we weren't going to dance?" Lilly asked, sitting in the chair lazily playing with her dress.

"Well, do you want to dance, Lilly?" Oliver asked hopefully.

Lilly sighed. "Okay, but watch the heels."

They got up and left, leaving Nick, Joe, and Miley. Kevin was off with some other girl…

Nick and Joe were whispering among themselves while Miley was smiling at Lilly and Oliver dance.

"Dude, we all know you like her."

"Except her." Joe added.

Nick rolled his eyes. "That's why you have to show her. Do you like her?"

"Yes…" Joe squirmed in his seat at the thought of Nick actually coaching him, Joe Jonas the Ladies Man, how to get a girl.

"Well, go up to her!"

"I… can't!"

"Then how did I?" Nick asked him, doubting that Joe was acutally going to back down to just asking a girl to dance.

Joe looked down at his hands, then looked up at Miley. "Fiiiiine." He groaned, then stood up, walking over to Miley's seat.

"Do you want to… Uhhh… d-dance?" Joe stuttered.

Miley looked up, expecting to see Jake Ryan or something, but instead was shocked by the boy holding his hand out.

"I would love to, Joe."

They danced the night away, and now?

**5 Months Later**

Miley smiled at Joe. "I would love to, Joe."

Joe grinned and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"Well, it's a little fast for just becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, but I love you too."

* * *

**8. Hate That I Love You By: Rihanna Feat. Ne-Yo (I'll try to make this one end happily!)**

She sighed as she sat on the beach. She hated him. Hated him, hated him, hated him! Why did he even have to come into her life? Why did he have to be some like-able? Because of him, her whole school life so far was ruined. In a messed up lovey dovey way.

She loved him. Loved him, loved him, loved him! He always knew how to make her smile. He was always there for her. He always made her have this funny feeling in her stomach. And she loved it.

Maybe her love for him would stop. Maybe that spell he had on her would go away, but she knew it could never happen.

She frowned as she stood up, dusting herself off. She walked home, then bumped into, you guessed it, Joe.

"Hey Miley!"

She just scowled, going by unnoticed by Joe.

"I have to tell you something."

"Me too." She muttered.

"I love you!" He blurted out at the same time she said, "I hate you!"

They grinned at each other. "Same here."

**(Hahahaha! That was so weird. Hehehe. Listen to the song!)**

* * *

**9. Story of a Girl By: Nine Days (Yay!! Don't worry, this one will be happy! Hopefully…)**

He smiled from across the room at the frowning girl. They were from completely different cliques. He was popular. She was… not popular. But he didn't care. He'd like her if she was Danny Dandruff's sister!

Once the bell rang and ran over to walk with her. "Hey!"

She looked up at him confused. "Um… hey?"

"Do you want to sit together for lunch?"

There was an awkward silence as he followed her to her locker. "Um, sure?"

"Okay. See you at my table!"

He ran off before she could argue.

At lunch he was sitting at his popular table waiting for Miley and her friends to come sit with him. He saw her walk out of the lunch line and walk towards his table nervously.

"Um, excuse me, but you're not welcome here." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, get away freak." Amber laughed.

Miley glanced at Joe's pitiful face and glared at him.

"Why'd you guys do that?"

"Cause! She isn't like us, Joey. Her hair is pitiful, she doesn't even have a pretty smile, and her clothes! Ugh!"

Joe just wistfully looked down at his food, not talking for the rest of lunch.

That night Miley was playing her guitar and singing on her balcony when she saw someone's hand appear.

She screamed and started to hit the hand with her guitar. "Oww! Miles! Please!"

She saw Joe's head pop up and a small smile appeared on her face, making Joe grin his biggest grin she'd seen.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm just visiting my best buddy! Is that a crime?"

* * *

**10. Old Fashioned Letters By: Jason Reeves (Aw! This is the last one! I'm sad…)**

Joe sighed as he sat on his couch in his living room in New Jersey, waiting for a call or something that would remind him that Miley was still his girlfriend. Or at least his friend.

"Come on…" He murmured, tapping his fingers on his table constantly, to Kevin's annoyance.

"Just calm down! She'll call!" Kevin rolled his eyes as he sat there reading a book.

Joe just gave Kevin a hasty glance and returned back to staring at his phone. "Joe! Letter!"

He shot up and quickly ran to Nick, who was holding out a pink letter that had the name Miley Stewart on it.

"YES!" Joe exclaimed, greedily snatching it from Nick and running to his room.

He opened it carefully and was hit by the wonderful smell of her perfume. He loved how she did that, because it filled his room and felt like she was in there with him. He read the letter and smiled. Even if he saw the crossed out words saying 'Do you really miss me?' he was happy they were crossed out.

He laid the letter with the other letters she'd sent him and began to write. His first sentences?

_Miles, I really love you. I do miss you. I can never forget your perfume or your wonderful smile. Your perfume would be impossible to forget because its everywhere in my room, and your smile? I can't explain…_

* * *

**Omg. It's over… OVER?! I'M SO SAD!! AHHHHHHH! And I feel bad. Dude, did you see how short those stories were?! NO! I CAN'T WRITE THAT SHORT OF STORIES! But you can't blame me, blame the time limit! BLEH! Lol. Yeah, anyway, BWAHAHAHA! YES! IF I'VE TAGGED YOU, WRITE! WRITE WRITE WRITE! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! **

**Oh! And omg! This is weird! When I thought of this I was like, "Oh no! People are going to think I'm weird because 80 of my songs are boy songs!" Lol, well, for some reason, most of the songs picked were girl singers! YAY! I'm so lucky. Hahaha. Jk, buddy, jk. **

**And I'm so happy that there were no songs like Transylvania By: McFly! Cause, that has nothing to do with Miley and Joe and it would be EXTREMELY hard to write to that song. Lol. Hahahha. Okay, anyway, this is really long (unlike my stories : ( ) so I'm stopping it here! Review!**


End file.
